galaxies splayed in your palm
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Galaksi itu; ada di manapun. {canon} {untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge}


Percy Jackson and the Olympians; The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 _poetry/romance – future!canon. untuk #challengeyourselfchallenge: paket reguler._

* * *

.

( _galaxies splayed in your palm—_

— _and i kissed them tenderly._ )

.

* * *

Tentang Jason yang merengkuh semestanya, menyelami lautan bintang yang tak pernah ranggas; merengkuh kabut warna yang tak pernah pudar.

( jagat raya, gugus bintang, nebula—Piper adalah segalanya. )

* * *

dunia mungkin merumpang,  
langit mungkin lampau sunyi.  
namun piper bahana—  
raga di tingkat nawa.

Jason menepis semua berita tentang Piper yang pernah punya reputasi jelek sebelum datangnya ia ke perkemahan blasteran. _Iya, aku tahu aku tuli, buta, tapi bolehkah aku melihat dan menyayangi kebaikannya? Keberaniannya? Kekuatannya? Jelek saja di mata kalian, dia tetap pacarku_ —pembelaan Jason. Tak mengapa.

Karena cinta adalah soal menghargai.

* * *

bintang pernah meraga,  
saat semesta senyap adanya.  
cintanya menyata,  
saat kekacauan menggempita.

"Kapan kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Piper?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tahu-tahu aku hanya ingin tetap bersamanya, dan dia yang utama."

"Apakah saat perjalanan dengan Argo II?"

"Mungkin ... sebelum Argo II lahir. Atau lebih cepat. Mana kutahu. Omong-omong, Sherman, kau mengasah pedangmu terlalu tajam. Kau benar-benar bisa membunuh junior kita di permainan ini."

* * *

pedih melangit,  
suka membumi.  
cinta keduanya.

Jason lebih suka mengecup Piper di bahu, saat selimut sedang dipeluk Piper. Dengan begitu dia lebih mudah mencapai telinga Piper, berbisik bahwa jika semesta mengatakan bahwa keberadaan Piper adalah bohong, maka pasti hidupnya selama ini pastilah ilusi. Piper akan mengangkat pandangannya dan di situ mata mereka bertemu, dan kelihatannya semesta luarlah yang ilusi.

* * *

seratus tengah hari,  
sejuta dini hari,  
semilyar malam,  
sesiapa mencinta—tak pentinglah waktu.

Jason mencium foto Piper saat ia sedang berada di Perkemahan Blasteran dan Piper sedang sibuk kuliah di California. Jason mengecup Piper di bawah hujan gerimis New York saat Piper baru saja melambaikan tangan pada kawan lamanya semasa SMA. Jason menyentuh Piper saat mereka berada di meja makan. Jason mengurung Piper dengan kedua lengannya di atas tempat tidur di siang hari saat mereka tak butuh siapapun lagi. Jason menghirup napas Piper saat mereka tak punya jarak, ketika Piper bersandar di dinding ruang tengah di sore hari.

"Tak salah kau adalah putri Dewi Cinta."

Piper mengiyakan dengan tindakan.

* * *

bintang berpendar,  
nebula menyapu,  
semesta tak meragu.  
sebab cinta bergerilya.

Jason masih bermimpi buruk. Jason masih membunuh dalam mimpinya. Jason masih menjadi antagonis bermuka dua dalam cerita alam mimpinya.

Namun terbangun di sisi Piper adalah pelipurnya. Jika Piper turut terbangun, ia akan bercerita sambil berlindung—jika Piper belum terbangun, ia akan mengecup telapak tangan Piper dan meletakkan wajahnya di sana.

Di tangan itu ada cerita. Di tangan itu bisa saja terjadi tragedi, tetapi Piper menggenggamnya berkali-kali. _Semesta_ Jason di sana.

* * *

bintang menghampar,  
cahaya menari.  
matanya berkata sejuta

Jason mengamati mata Piper saat mereka sedang menikmati tengah malam di balkon rumah di Los Angeles. Seribu sayang, tak ada hamparan bintang yang bisa dilihat. Yang ada hanyalah titik-titik dari kota dan cahaya yang berpendar sampai ke langit.

"Tapi, hey, Jason, lampu-lampu itu juga bisa kelihatan seperti bintang, lho. Coba lihat. Dan bintang-bintang itu ada di kaki kita."

Jason bertopang pada birai. _Benar juga_.

"Aku masih melihat mereka seperti bintang."

Mata Piper berbinar menatap kota. Dia besar di tempat seperti ini, dia menjadi seorang yang lebih dewasa dengan kota bercahaya yang membentuknya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hampir menyerah pada kehidupan setelah dipisahkan dari keluarganya, dan tumbuh di tempat yang sunyi dari peradaban penuh hiruk-pikuk, melihat bintang adalah hal yang sudah sangat biasa. Mereka dari latar yang tak sama—mulai dari yang sesederhana perbedaan ungu dan oranye, hingga masalah bintang di langit dan bintang di kaki.

Saat ia sedang berpikir, Jason tak sadar Piper sedang memandanginya. Nyengir saat Jason sudah kembali ke alam nyatanya.

"Kau keren juga kalau sedang berpikir begitu. Muka yang _praetor banget_."

"Aku memang mantan praetor. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Jason nyengir lalu maju mencium Piper. "Sekarang aku _caesar_. Kau ratunya. Ini kekaisaran kita sendiri."

* * *

hampa lara  
cinta letus seperti supernova  
dan dia nyata;  
sang galaksi tanpa nama.

Piper menarik napas dengan cepat seolah Jason akan mengambilnya lagi. Jason mengusap kening Piper dengan ibu jarinya, lagi-lagi harus menahan diri agar tidak mencium bibir perempuan itu lagi. Kaki siapa baru ditemukan milik siapa, dan sepertinya selimut pun tak berbentuk lagi.

"Janji besok ke Long Island, ya," pinta Piper dengan suara parau. " _Long ride home_. Hanya boleh pakai mobil."

"Untukmu, apapun."

Piper mengembuskan napas lewat mulutnya. "Pasti minta satu kali lagi."

Jason berpindah posisi, berada tepat di atas Piper dan kening mereka disentuhkannya, "Takkan keberatan, kan? Putri Dewi Cinta pasti bisa menguasaiku."

"Kita lihat." Piper mendorong bahu Jason dan mereka berganti posisi.

Jason melihat nebula yang berganti warna dan dia menenggelamkan diri. Phosphene ketika ia memejamkan mata, saat tangannya mulai menjamah lagi, berganti menjadi warna mata Piper entah bagaimana caranya. Ia bisa melihatnya berputar bahkan ketika sedang menutup mata.

Galaksi itu,

ada di manapun.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: rating m karena jaga-jaga, banyak referensi tentang adegan di tempat tidur. dan, selamat ulang tahun jason grace *grins*


End file.
